Latitude and Longitude
by AnnaPhylactic
Summary: Sequel to 'Just a Little Bit of History Repeating'. Jackson and Beth hit the road, but who's that following their every move? New CHs 4&5! I couldn't believe it either...
1. I want to fly away-ay-ay!

Latitude and Longitude

By AnnaPhylactic

****

Disclaimer:The Dawson's Creek shebang doesn't belong to me nor do their characters, but Jackson and Beth do, so there.

Author's Note:This story is a sequel to J_ust a Little Bit of History Repeating_. If you haven't read that story, this one may not make much sense, but I hope that the story here stands alone. It relates the events of Jackson Witter and Beth Andersson (Pacey and Joey's children respectively), who are now a couple, when they take a road trip in their last summer before college. The story is the second in what looks like becoming a trilogy, and to this I must thank Silent Angel of Time, who suggested in her review that I write a sequel. It got my brain going and it resulted in this…

-------------------

Part One

-------------------

"You do realise that map is upside down?"

"You do realise how close I am to shoving this map up your ass?"

"I do just love our little chats!"

"I know, with such sparkling conversation I'm surprised we managed to break up three times in the last year!"

"Well I think we both know the reason we're still together," Jackson said with a grin. "It's my technique - I'm just too good a kisser."

"Mmm… you're not too bad at the other stuff either," Beth murmured saucily.

"Careful woman! Or I might just have to pull this car into a ditch and get over there!"

"Down boy!"

----------------------

"Well, if I'm driving can we at least have some decent music?" Beth asked.

"You don't like 'Music from the Star Wars Galaxy'?" 

"How can I put this nicely… No, it's crap."

"You'd rather have some dreary student indie band drivel?"

"I'd rather have anything that wasn't once a theme tune to a movie or a TV show."

Jackson rummaged through the CD collection. "Oh dear, I don't think I brought anything like that."

"Just stick a Beatles CD on or something, and if you sing, you're dead."

"Oh? And just how are you gonna kill me huh?"

"Who's drivin' this car, buster?"

"Okay, fair point. Revolver alright?"

-------------------

"I'm starving, can we stop for lunch soon?"

"I thought we were looking for that old battle ground thing?"

"My thirst for culture has been overcome by my thirst for KFC."

"Thank God for that."

At the next diner they passed, Jackson pulled off the highway.

"Well this looks like a nice, good for families sort of a place." Jackson said looking round.

"And Hell's Angels it would seem," Beth added, nodding towards the small army of Harley's to one side of the parking lot.

"Food should be good then," Jackson smiled. "Let's go in."

-------------------

"You know if you really loved me," Beth began, "You'd pick up this napkin I'm doodling on as we leave and keep it in your wallet."

"And that proves my love how?"

"It's romantic."

"Well, _I _think it'd be more romantic if you'd pay for my lunch."

Silence. Jackson watched Beth cut her hash brown's deliberately.

"Beth?" He said at last.

"Oh, were you talking to me?" She grinned at him.

"Okay, delightful banter aside. Isn't it time we had a chat about where the hell we're headed this week?"

"You mean we're actually going to make a _plan_?" Beth asked incredulous.

"Well, much as I've enjoyed the ad hoc, wherever-the-wind-takes us kind of approach the last three weeks, funds are running a little low. We need to try and budget the next couple of weeks, maybe pick up some work, make a little cash."

"God, that sounds hopelessly organised."

"I know, babe, but needs must, we ain't in high school anymore! We're doing this on our own, remember?"

"Of course," she reached for Jackson hand across the table. "And I do have an idea about where we should go next."

"Oh?"

"You're not going to like it," she said carefully.

"_Oh?_"

Beth didn't say anything at first, collecting her thoughts. Jackson thought he knew what was coming. She had that earnest look in her eyes that always spelt trouble for him of some sort.

"If I remember correctly, you said your mother lives in Oklahoma. We could be there in a couple of days."

"My mother," Jackson sighed. His eyes closed slightly. "Why in the world would we want to go and see her?"

"Because we're passing through, because you haven't seen her in three years. Because you _should_."

"Why should I?"

"She's your mother, Jackson!"

"In name only, Beth, you know that!" Jackson pulled his hand away from her. 

"Don't," she said, reaching out a hand to rub his arm. "I'm not trying to upset you, but I really think we should try and see her. You know her address, let's go find her. Do you really think you won't regret this opportunity later? No, think about it. We're about to start college in the fall, everything's about to change. Moving out of home, growing up. You might not have this chance again."

Eventually he reached out and cupped a hand under her chin.

"Okay, I promise to think about it at least," Jackson said at last. "Does that make you happy?"

She leant over her dinner to kiss him on the lips.

"Very," she said. "But it doesn't solve where we're going tonight."

"Ah, well I think I have an idea about that," Jackson said, his tone brightening.

"You do? You've kept that quiet."

"I wanted it to be a surprise. My dad told me about a great place by the lake. It's about two hours away from here. Not many people know about it so it shouldn't be full. And anyway, my dad uses them all the time when he works out this way so maybe if we do a little name dropping… Maybe we could stay there a day or two."

"And then?"

"And then, _we'll see_."

"Okay, sounds good," Beth nodded at her boyfriend. "Let's settle up and go, hey?"

"Sure thing."

----------------------

Neither of them had noticed the eyes that had been fixed on them from almost the moment they walked in. A man sitting alone on the opposite side of the diner had seen them, and his interest aroused, had been observing them the whole time. He heard a little of the affectionate bickering, saw every look and touch that pronounced them a couple, and seemed scarcely able to keep his eyes off them.

He watched them now as they paid the waitress and the young man had a joke with her. He watched as they left together hand in hand and headed towards their car outside.

He watched all of this, then got up and followed them.

----------------------

"Oh, Jackson, it's beautiful!" 

Beth was surprised. She jokingly gave neither Jackson nor his father much credit for their taste in anything, but it was laced with truth. Though Jackson did appreciate more than he let on. It seemed that Pacey Witter did the same she thought, as she looked around outside the hotel he had recommended. It looked out over a beautiful and extensive lake, with subtle trees and beautiful scrubland surrounding it. Small cabins that were part of the hotel were scattered around. The setting sun added another movie-like touch. It actually did take her breath away.

"The old man did good, huh?" Jackson asserted.

"He did - you're a pair of dark horses you two!" Beth teased him. "This is almost romantic, Jackson, you'd better be careful!"

"Oooh! I hope so!"

----------------------

"You're Pacey Witter's son? You're Jackson! Well hello you!" Verma from behind the desk cried, slightly too loudly, at Jackson and Beth.

"Yes, yes that's right," answered Jackson, trying to back away a little for the sake of his ears.

"My Dad recommended this place as the best in the state - is it possible we could stay here? Do you have any rooms free?"

"Well," Verma said, flicking through her guest book, "as it happens, I have one of the log cabins still free, the last room in the main hotel was just let out - would a cabin suit you two?" She smiled at them with her big teeth.

"Um… I'm sure it would under normal circumstances, only…. How much does two nights in one of your cabins cost? It's just, we don't have much of a budget - but we're willing to work." 

Verma looked at them kindly. "Well now, I think you two look like you need a bit of a rest, rather than work. If we're not careful we'll lose our reputation as a relaxing retreat! As it happens your father called and mentioned you might be dropping in. Your tab's been seen to."

Jackson was slightly speechless.

"Wow, really?" Beth enthused. "That's really kind of your father."

"It's just like him though," Jackson said still shaking his head. "Not saying a word about it."

"He did leave you a message, Jackson," Verma told them. "Pacey said to tell you that if your bill should include multiple mini-bar refills and long distance phone calls, he's taking your college fund to Vegas."

Jackson laughed. "That sounds like him too. I promise we'll be the model guests."

"Well good," said Verma, chuckling as well. "Here's the key to your cabin, it's number five, at the end of the path."

The phone rang at that moment and she bustled off to answer it. Jackson and Beth looked at each other in smiling disbelief and went off to find their latest lodgings."

------------------- 

"I have to say, this is better than the local run-down motel we've been using up till now." Jackson said as he brushed his teeth that evening.

"It's whole worlds of better," Beth answered him from the bedroom. "Dinner was great wasn't it?"

"Sure was, I really can't thank Dad enough for this when we get home. I was beginning to think if I didn't eat a vegetable soon, I'd die."

"If one good thing has come out of this trip, it's that we've been able to wean you off your dependency on fast food."

Jackson came into the bedroom. "Don't worry," he said grinning. "It'll be back strong as ever after a few days of this good home cooking."

They sat down side by side on the bed. Jackson put his arm around Beth.

"So…" he began eventually, "You tired?"

She looked keenly up at him. "Why?"

"Why do you think?"

"Well, I don't know."

"Don't be so obtuse, you know very well!"

"Oh, so much for romance, now you're insulting me!"

"Oh for God's sake, woman!"

Jackson fell back onto the bed.

"I'm not trying to start an argument now."

Suddenly Beth's face appeared above his.

"Neither am I, you freak! Now, in answer to your question… I'm not the least bit tired."

His hands ran down her body as she kissed him, and soon they were expending their energy in much more interesting ways.

-------------------

"Can I get you anything else, sir?" The waitress asked him.

"No, no thank you."

"Only, it's gone eleven sir, and we usually like to shut the bar early," she continued.

"So shut the bar, I don't want anything."

Bridget went over to Verma who had been making disapproving clicking noises in the corner.

"He doesn't seem to want to budge," she told her.

"Well leave him be," Verma said. "We'll lock the bar up though. He's an odd sort that one."

"He's quiet enough now, but earlier he was asking questions about the other guests."

"What sort of questions?"

"Just where they were staying, how long for. Never went to talk to them himself though. And he wanted to know the name of those kids that are here, you know - Pacey Witter's son and his girlfriend."

"Did you tell him anything?" Verma asked sharply.

"No!" Bridget answered, indignantly. "I never would. But it's weird don't you think?"

Verma nodded silently. "I hope he moves on soon, but he didn't specify how long he'd be here. Said he didn't know yet. What kind of an answer's that? I might get Deputy Green over here tomorrow, invite him over to dinner."

"Tell him to wear his uniform," Bridget mumbled as she pulled down the shutters on the small hotel bar.

The man in the corner didn't move, but appeared deep in thought, staring out onto the darkness of the lake, surrounded by the flickering lights coming from the log cabins.

___________________________________________________________

To be continued…

Please Read/Review. I'm hoping that this sequel thing works! Let me know!


	2. It's just emotion...

Part Two

-------------------

__

Author's note: Have shocked myself by completing another part in less than my usual 2-wk period…. Maybe I'm ill….

-------------------

"Hello," Jackson said, leaning down over the picnic things to kiss her on the forehead.

"Hi," Beth answered, putting down the book she had been reading. "Did you ring her?"

"Yes." He sat down and started looking through the food she had brought for them.

"Did you speak to your mom?" Beth asked impatiently.

"I left a message." He poured himself some coke.

"What? You didn't speak to her at all? You've been gone two hours!"

"I rang Dad. You want some of this?"

"And you told him about her?" 

"Yes. I can't go and see her without telling him first, Beth."

"Okay, so what did he say?"

"He said not to expect anything from her, but that he was proud of me."

"What message did you leave on her answer phone?"

Jackson sighed and put down his drink. "You're not going to let this go, are you, Beth?"

"No. Tell me what you said."

"Okay," he threw his hands up in a helpless gesture. "I said ' Hi Sally, it's Jackson Witter here - your son. Just called to say hi, speak to you soon maybe.' Then I hung up."

"That's it?" Beth exclaimed. "You didn't even mention where we were, or that we were going to see her?"

"No. Listen, Beth, I never get a courtesy call when she decides to pop back into my life, why should she get one?"

"Jackson, if that's going to be your attitude, maybe there's no point in us going."

"Well, finally we agree on something. Let's just skip it, hey?" His voice was angry.

"Why are you being like this?"

"Beth - _you're_ the one who wants me to go and see her. I'd never even have considered it otherwise! I don't want to see her and she doesn't want to see me! You don't understand! You have both your parents - they've always been a part of your life. But it's never been like that for me. This little visit idea of yours isn't going to make us into one big happy family. It's damned before we even get there!"

"But you said you'd visit her! I thought you wanted to!" Beth exclaimed, getting angry in turn.

"I said that for your sake, Beth!" Jackson said more softly. "You're trying to help, and I appreciate that, but I don't want to visit her at all! Don't try to force me into it. I'd do it for you, but that's the wrong reason for me to go."

Beth looked away from him and stared out at the lake. "I think you're making a mistake."

Jackson made a "tch!" type noise. 

"And I think you're being childish, blaming me," she continued, looking back at him again. "I'd never force you to go - you know that. But I know that you need to go, whether you admit it or not. When was the last time you saw her in person? But fine, push it all underneath the surface and take it out on me. We can drive right past your mother's house and not even stop there, I don't care. I won't pretend it has anything to do with me anymore. I wouldn't understand anyway. Enjoy your picnic."

And with that, she rose and took off, leaving Jackson behind with all their things.

"Beth!" Jackson roared after her. "Beth come back - for heaven's sake!"

But she was gone.

----------------------

Beth stormed angrily towards their cabin. Pounding her way up the steps, she paused as she furiously searched for her key. As she did so, a noise from around the back of the cabin alerted her attention.

"Hello?" She called out, leaning over the edge of the small veranda. She heard hurrying footsteps moving away. In a second, Beth was down on the path and running towards the back of the cabin. 

"Hello?" She called out again. She followed the sound of rustling someway into the bushes behind. "Jackson, if that's you I'm going to break your arm!" she shouted.

There was no response. No sound at all now. She must have frightened off whomever it was lurking about. She noticed the bathroom window of the cabin was open and she hurried inside to check if anyone had got in.

Evidently they hadn't. The place was as spotless as when the cleaning lady had left it earlier. No signs of a break-in. She must have stopped whoever it was before they did anything. Even so the thought made her shiver and she picked up the phone to ring reception.

-------------------

"I've taken a good look round," Verma's husband Ray told them. "I can't see any signs of forced entry."

"No, sir," Jackson said politely, as Ray repeated this knowledge for perhaps the tenth time in the last half-hour. 

"We'll move you into the hotel if you'd feel safer, honey," Verma said kindly, looking at Beth.

"I'm fine, really," she said sedately, shrugging off Jackson's arm. "I just wanted to let you know I'd seen someone suspicious. I don't think they'd come back here now, but they might try one of the other cabins."

"Besides, we've nothing in here worth taking," Jackson said cheerfully. "Unless of course you count Beth's make-up collection. Women eh, Ray?" 

Jackson and Ray chuckled together before the glares of the other two silenced them.

"Well, we'll leave you to it," Verma said, gesturing to her husband," C'mon, Ray."

"Yes, dear." He smiled at the young couple. "You should be fine - I've taken a good look round for you."

"For heaven's sake, Ray! If you haven't told them enough times. Take care you two, and don't worry. I've got Deputy Green over for dinner tonight, you can be sure I'll mention this to him."

"Thank you, Verma," Jackson said, making sure they finally left. "We'll see you for dinner!" He waved them off.

"Well!" Jackson closed the door and stood smiling at Beth. "Okay?"

"Yes, I'm _fine_," she said irritably. "And I'm still mad at you, so why don't you disappear somewhere and leave me to sulk in peace."

Jackson kept his smile.

"No can do, I'm afraid."

"Oh, really?"

"Yes, really. You see, I've decided you were right."

"Oh?" she said in a different sort of tone.

"Yes indeed. I have been childish about my mom - _and_ I've been taking my feelings out on you."

"You have, have you?"

"I'm being serious, Beth. I honestly think you were right." He said earnestly, seeing she didn't quite believe him.

"And all it took was me getting angry? They should make me Secretary General of the UN."

"Okay, so it wasn't just you getting angry that did it, but it got me thinking. Can we sit down?"

Jackson sat down on the small pink sofa provided with the room. Beth sat down next to him but some distance away. He looked at her and winked. Trying not to smile, she shuffled up to him and positioned herself under Jackson's arm.

"Happy now?" she asked him.

"Never happier," he said, reaching for her own arm and drawing it about his waist. 

"Can we get started now? What profound thoughts finally made you change your mind?"

"Okay," Jackson began. "It was really when I started thinking about you, and Dad and the few other people I care about. I know how worried I was for you when I thought we'd been burgled here. I know how special it felt when we found out my Dad had sorted out this cabin here for us. I don't know… those kinds of feelings… I don't have them about too many people, and I never have about my own mother, and…"

"And…" Beth prompted.

"And… I regret that, I suppose. I regret that I don't really care about her. That I don't even know her taste in music or favourite tv show. And although I don't think any of that is _my_ fault, exactly…"

"You think that you're old enough now to do something about it."

"Pretty much, yeah." Jackson looked at her wonderingly. "Now how did you know I would feel like that before I did?"

"Because I'm smarter than you," she grinned, sticking her tongue out at him.

"Really?" Jackson said in mock astonishment. "Shall we compare out SAT scores again then?"

"I don't really think there's any need for that…" Beth mumbled. "Just admit that I'm of a higher intellectual plane than you."

"Are not!"

"Are too!"

"Are not!"

"Are too - oh, Jackson, no, don't!"

"Don't what, Miss Intelligence?"

"Don't tickle me - ah, ooh! … No! … What will the neighbours think?" Beth managed to get out between her shrieks and giggles.

Jackson just laughed and then leaned down to kiss her.

----------------------

"So where are you guys off to next?" Verma asked them when they went to hand in their keys.

"Wherever the wind takes us, Verm'," Jackson smiled at her.

"He means Oklahoma City," Beth cut in.

"Well, the wind is westerly this mornin'," said Ray as he came in to say goodbye. 

"Well there you are, Beth," Jackson said, nodding at Ray. Beth just shook her head.

"Hey, Bridget! Bridget, come out here, the kids are leaving!" Verma called into the dining room. Beth and Jackson looked at each other helplessly.

"Oh, you guys leaving us already?" Bridget stuck her head around the door.

"Yeah, bye Bridget," Beth said cheerfully.

"Thanks for all those waffles you brought us!" Jackson called out.

"My pleasure, kids, and don't forget to tell your Dad that Bridget says hi!" 

"We won't!"

"Well, goodbye Jackson, Beth," Verma said shaking each of their hands in turn. "It was a pleasure meeting you, and drop by again real soon."

"We'll do that, Verma, thanks," Beth replied warmly. "Goodbye, Ray!"

"Goodbye!" Jackson said, pushing Beth out the door.

They hurried over to their car and watched Verma and Ray go back into the hotel.

"Oh no, Beth!" Jackson gasped, clapping a hand over his mouth.

"What is it?" she asked in concern.

"We forgot to say goodbye to the dog!"

"Oh ha ha!" she said, climbing into the car. "You shouldn't be mean, Jackson, they showed us real hospitality."

"Yes they did. They are lovely people and I can see why my dad likes the place, but geez, will I be glad to get back into a world where people talk at a normal volume!"

They couldn't help laughing as they backed their way out the parking lot.

----------------------

"Everybody's leaving us this morning!" Verma said sadly. "Must be some big event going on, Ray. Is there something going on in Oklahoma City we don't know about?" she asked the man in front of her.

"Oklahoma City? No, no I don't think so," he replied, handing over his credit card.

"Well, you didn't stay long, but I hope you enjoyed it. The weather was real nice for you, wasn't it Ray?" 

"Yeah, gonna heat up pretty fierce though, this week," Ray said from his chair.

"Going far are you?" Verma asked curiously.

The man didn't reply. Verma still didn't like the look of him. He said very little, and didn't seem to have any reason for being there as far as she could see. But then he hadn't caused any trouble, and after all, he was leaving.

"Well, that seems to be everything. You've handed in your keys, settled your tab. Unless you have any questions, I'd like to wish you a pleasant journey and a good day from all of us here at the Lodge Hotel, Mr Leery."

"Thank you, Verma," he replied, smiling for almost the first time. "Have a good day yourself."

The door swung shut behind him.

__________________________________________________________ 

To be continued….

Please Read/Review


	3. Remember me?

Part Three

-------------------

"So how're we going to do this?" Beth asked as they sat in the car. "Buddy-up or Lone Gunman?"

"How about the 'let's come back tomorrow' approach," Jackson said, raising his eyebrows at her. She didn't say anything. "I'll go by myself," he said at last.

"I'll be right here."

He got out the car and pushed the door shut behind him. Taking a deep breath, he began to walk his way up the path to his mother's front door. As he did so, memories and words kept flashing through his brain, of her, of them together, but most of all of his father, Pacey.

__

"You do what you have to do, son, and I'll be proud of whatever it is," he had told him just a few days before on the phone. Jackson couldn't tell if his decision to meet with his mother hurt Pacey or not. He knew that his father hadn't been quite the same this past year, not since Joey Potter had come back into his life. He didn't know what effect the reappearance of the other most important woman he'd known back into their world would bring.

Never had Jackson felt more indecisive and confused than he did when he rang on his mother's doorbell that hot summer's day.

----------------------

Beth sat in the car, trying not to watch Jackson as he stood on the doorstep. Trying to distract herself, she peered out into the street. Looking behind her, she saw a car parked some distance behind. It was a white car and somewhat distinctive, Beth felt sure she had seen it's double at their motel that morning. How could that be?

Someone turned the door handle so quietly that Beth didn't hear it. She nearly jumped out of her skin when a hand touched her shoulder lightly.

"Jackson!" she shouted, as she whipped her head round and saw who was there. "What the crap are you doing?"

"Sorry," he said surprised, climbing into the car. "Why the hell are you so jumpy?"

She thought about telling him about the car - then thought better of it. She couldn't stand the teasing she'd be in for. Who the hell would be following them in Oklahoma?

"No reason," she said, turning round properly and settling herself down. In a different voice she asked, "What happened? Why are you back so soon?"

Jackson just shrugged and looked ahead of him blankly. 

"No one home."

"Oh. Maybe she didn't hear the bell?"

"I tried three times. And I took a look in the windows at the front. There's no sign of life. She's probably at work or something. I should call first."

"Maybe we could try ringing your dad - she might have left you a message at home after you rung her before."

"Yeah, maybe. Let's get out of here, huh?"

"Okay," Beth said quietly, not quite sure what to say. She knew it was early days, but the possibility of not seeing Jackson's mother at all had not occurred to her. She knew it was unlikely the reunion would be entirely amicable, but that it not take place at all… No, it had to. She would just be at work. She surely would have let Jackson or his father know if she was going to leave town or anything... 

After campaigning so hard to convince Jackson to meet his mother again, she didn't want to be responsible for raising false hopes of it's happening at all.

-------------------

"Mom, I just feel really bad, and I don't know what to say - and that's making everything worse."

"Beth, don't go into self-flagellation mode," he mother implored across the telephone line. "I'm sure you'll be able to meet with Jackson's mother at some point. Give it some more time. And whatever happens, _it isn't your fault_."

"It's just… Now we're here - I just feel so anxious that everything should go right. I kind of feel responsible."

"Jackson knows what he's doing, Beth. And he certainly won't blame you if anything goes wrong. But it won't help either of you if you start blaming yourself."

"So what can I do?"

"Be there for him, just like you have been. Be supportive, be ready to listen. And remember you're both on holiday as well. Don't let this take over your lives. Do something teenagey for once."

"This is coming from you? The angst queen?" Beth said sardonically.

"I learnt my lesson the hard way," her mother replied wryly. "So take it from one who knows. Try and relax a little - both of you."

"Okay, I'll try that, Mom, thanks."

"You're welcome, take care, honey."

Jackson came in as Beth hung up the phone and started flicking through TV channels.

"How're you doing, dumbass?" she said affectionately, going to sit next to him on the end of the bed.

"Still breathing, last time I checked," he answered, eyes still fixed on the television. "How's your mom?"

"Full of the advice, as usual."

"Any of it any good?" He put the remote down at last and looked at her.

"Well that depends," Beth said, taking his hand in hers. "If I take it or not."

"What was it?" He asked quizzically.

"Well… basically to stop thinking about myself and - hmm - concentrate on us, I guess."

"On us… Did she have any more _specific_ advice?"

Beth looked up at Jackson. Already his eyes were looking just that little bit brighter and he had that intelligent look on his face, the one that plainly said he knew what she was thinking. How the hell did he know what she was intending so early?

"Actually, she suggested I should find a way to relax you - to relax both of us," she replied calmly, her blues eyes staring honestly back at him.

Jackson rubbed his chin and thought deeply. "A way to relax," he murmured. "Hmm - can you think of anything?"

"No," she said reaching up a hand to the back of his hair and kissing him squarely on the mouth. Jackson responded instantly, and after a minute or two, pulled her across into his lap, then he pulled his lips away from her for a minute.

"You know, I think I just thought of something..," he said breathlessly, bending his head to nip lightly down her neck.

"Somehow I don't think it's what my mother was thinking about," Beth grinned at him, then forgot everything as Jackson head went a little lower. "But I definitely think your way's better… oh yes indeed," she squeaked.

"As if you didn't plan this all along…" he began, but never got around to finishing the sentence.

-------------------

Beth rested her head on Jackson's chest.

"You awake?" she murmured.

"Yeah," he replied, stroking her hair softly.

"What time is it?"

"Nearly seven."

"Seven? In the evening?!" Beth sat upright in bed, the bed sheets falling away from her. "Already? Jackson we've spent the whole day in here!"

Jackson grinned at her. "So?"

Beth opened her mouth to give out a dozen reasons why it was bad, but none would spring to mind. 

"Cat got your tongue?" He asked her sweetly.

"Okay, so it doesn't matter to anyone - but this wanton extravagance isn't good for us."

"_Wanton extravagance_? What have you been reading?"

Beth had climbed out of bed and pulled on a T-shirt. She threw his jeans at him.

"Well, you could at least take me out to dinner after I devoted myself to you all day."

"I thought we were equally devoted!" Jackson objected as he got up. 

"You would!" she shot back, then disappeared into the bathroom.

When she came back, Jackson was dressed and looking through his wallet.

"What were you thinking of for tonight?" he asked, looking up. "A good restaurant - fine wine, lobster thermidor, champagne on ice? Or perhaps something more low-key - maybe sharing a steak at Joe's Ribs round the corner?"

He showed her the money he had left. Beth grimaced.

"Joe's Ribs it is!"

"Let's go!" Jackson grabbed his jacket. "And never say I don't know how to show you a good time."

"Oh but, Jackson," Beth began, slipping an arm through his. "You really don't!"

He laughed and locked the door behind them.

-------------------

"Oh, oh yes - that's very classy, dear!" Jackson approved the drinks umbrella Beth had placed behind one ear. They were walking back from the restaurant, hand-in-hand.

"Tonight was exquisite, wasn't it darling?" Beth said gaily, taking a deep breath of the night air.

"Oh yes absolutely marvellous!" Jackson drawled. "That piece of chewing-gum you found in the salad was cooked to perfection!"

"Chewed to perfection, I think you mean," Beth giggled. "Yes - and the free beers we got for it were great too!"

"Oh yes, a very good brew - from the finest local reffffffinary, I should think!" Jackson continued. "And do you know what, dear, I do declare that our lovely waiter even washed his hands before he brought us the steak!"

"You know I did notice that," Beth said, wagging her finger, "it was most rude. I was enjoying guessing where the stains came from."

They both laughed and leaned into each other as they walked towards the motel. They were only very slightly drunk, but seeing as funds didn't normally allow them to be any type of drunk, they were enjoying it.

Beth stopped abruptly in the street and swung her arms around Jackson's neck. 

"Will you kiss me shamelessly in the street, sir?… Oh sorry!" 

Beth swung round in embarrassment. Someone had just walked straight into them.

"Oh, excuse me! My fault, sorry…" the blond man looked up at them in surprise, then hurried onwards but Beth was staring at him strangely.

"Excuse me?" she called out loudly after him. "Excuse me, sir!"

"Hey, mister!" Jackson called out even louder, but the guy continued to hurry down the street. "What is it, Beth?" He asked her.

"That man…" Beth said, her face confused. "I know him - I'm sure I do. And I think he's been following us."

"Following us?" Jackson cried disbelieving.

"Come _on_," Beth pulled at his arm, and they hurried after the strange man.

They hurried down the street and kept the guy in sight quite easily. He was going the same way they had been.

"I think he's heading to the motel," Jackson panted as they jogged down the street, stopping every now and again when the guy looked round.

They could no longer see him by the time they reached the motel car park, and heading into the office, were pleased to see that the slow service at reception was in their favour for once. The mysterious man was impatiently waiting for his room keys as they entered, breathless.

"Hey," Beth called out, immediately the guy looked round. He, Jackson and Beth stared at each other for a long moment - no one quite understanding what was going on. Then suddenly a lightbulb flashed in Beth's brain.

"Hey, aren't you Dawson? Dawson Leery?" She asked astonished. 

"Yes, but who are you?" The man that was Dawson Leery said confusedly. "I thought you were Joey - but you're not."

"Joey's my mother," Beth said surprised. "I'm her daughter, Beth - we've met Mr. Leery, though only once when I was much younger. This is Jackson Witter," she finished indicating Jackson who was looking curiously at the guy in front of them. So this was Dawson Leery? How could that be?

"You're not Pacey?" Dawson asked in the same confused tone.

"No-o," Jackson said, equally surprised now. "Are you okay, sir?" 

Dawson was looking about him as if he didn't have a clue where he was.

"No, no I don't think so….

_________________________________________________

Dun dun daaaa!! Aaagghhh - to be continued…

Please read/review - this one's a toughie! 


	4. 3x3

Part Four

-------------------

A/N: Okay, I got around to it eventually… 

----------

__

Breakfast

Beth escorted Dawson Leery into the motel dining room. 

"You want some coffee?" She asked.

"Sure," he said politely. She went to fill two cups from the machine, then grabbed some food. She wondered if Jackson had found a phone yet. Dawson had found a table and was looking round at the other guests.

-------------

Jackson waited impatiently for the guy in the phone booth to finish his call. What the hell could be so important at this time in the morning? He wanted to reach his father before he went to work. At this rate, he'd never get through. He wondered how Beth was doing.

-------------

"So what's the last thing you remember, Mr. Leery?" Beth asked, sipping her coffee and trying not to stare at the man seated opposite her.

"Please - I've told you before - call me Dawson. Mr. Leery is… not me."

"_Fine_. What's the last thing you remember, _Dawson_? About my mother, I mean."

"I'm not sure. I seem to remember different things at different times but I can't put them all into the right order. But the last _clear_ memory I have is of being in Boston. I went to visit Joey at college. I don't remember what happened exactly… but Pacey was there."

"What year of college?" Beth interrupted to ask.

"Um… her third year I think - yes, that's right. I'd dropped out of my course by then, and was living back in Capeside. Still am, I guess." He shrugged, then frowned as he tried to understand what was happening. "I remember when I saw you and - "

" - Jackson," Beth supplied.

"You and Jackson," Dawson continued, "that I thought you two were your mother and Pacey and that you were lying to me… But I don't remember why. So I started to follow you - to see what you did. I'm very sorry if I frightened you. I thought I knew what I was doing, but after last night… I don't know anything at all. When I bumped into you, I seemed to realise you weren't who I thought you were."

"No I'm not, but even if you did think I was my mother - why would you follow me? What could she and Pacey Witter be hiding from you?" Beth was having great trouble putting all the pieces of this puzzle together.

"They were having an affair," Dawson shrugged.

----------------

"You're saying _what_?" Pacey Witter's voice was incredulous.

"I'm saying your old-best-friend-Dawson Leery has been following Beth and I around for days thinking we're you and Joey, and that there's something wrong with his head!" Jackson almost shouted he was so exasperated. It had taken him nearly ten minutes to convince his father this wasn't some sort of elaborate prank call.

"You mean Dawson Leery is in Oklahoma right now, talking to Beth. _Your_ Beth?"

"Yes!"

"_Why_?"

"I don't know! That's why I rang you! He seems to have some problem remembering what decade he's in… He keeps going on about college and calling Beth 'Joey' all the time. Dad, I'm stuck in some bizarre _Back to the Future_ spin-off series here, and it's doing my head in!"

"Okay son, okay," Pacey spoke calmly down the phone. "Something's really wrong. Let me think a sec. You say Dawson's been following you, but that he's got some bad case of amnesia or something… He's been acting strangely since you confronted him?"

"Yeah, really disorientated."

"There's something up, Jackson, seriously. It sounds like he's ill. Maybe you should try and take him to the hospital - he could have had an accident or something. I'll phone his mom - I'll leave you a message as soon as I've found out anything. Are you guys okay looking after him?"

"I guess so, yeah."

"Good man, I'll get back to you. Take care, Jackson."

The line went dead with a hurried click. Jackson Witter slowly placed his own receiver down. What now?

----------------

__

Lunch

Jackson took a huge bite out of his bacon sandwich. He gave Dawson Leery a sidelong glance. _Damn_, the guy was still watching him.

"Ya alright there, dude?" Jackson asked loudly nodding at smiling at Dawson like he was a young child he was forced to look after all day. Well, that's what he was - in a way.

"Where's Beth?" Dawson asked politely, he still hadn't touched his food.

"She had some stuff to do," Jackson mumbled through another bite of sandwich. "She'll be back soon. You gonna eat that?" he asked, pointing at Dawson's burger.

"No - it's all yours," Dawson pushed his plate across the table.

__

I hope she's back soon, thought Jackson. 

-------------------

"Mom, I'm not kidding. We're babysitting Dawson Leery, and there's something majorly strange going on," Beth spoke quickly into the phone, hoping her money wouldn't run out too soon.

"And he's been talking about Pacey and I?"

"Yes! It's like he doesn't even remember anything. He keeps going on about when you were in college and thinking Jackson and I were you two. He thinks you two were/are having some kind of affair. But you and Pacey weren't even together in college. Mom? Do you understand any of this."

There was a long pause at the other end of the phone. "Did he say anything more specific?"

Beth was more than a little annoyed. "Jesus! Am I likely to get a straight answer from anyone ever again?! He said the last thing he remembers is visiting you. You were in your third year of college. Next thing he knows he's following us across the country. Said he thought you and Pacey were hiding something from him."

"Oh God," Beth heard her mother whisper at the other end. 

"Mom?" 

"It's okay, honey - I'm fine. Look, this sounds serious. I need to make some calls but I'll get back to you. You have a number I can call?"

"I'll give you our room number. I guess this means we have to keep Dawson with us?"

"I think it would be best. Don't worry, we'll get back to you as soon as possible."

"We? Whose we?" Beth asked, confused. Her father was in Europe.

"Not we, me. I'll get back to you soon. Look, I've got to go - take care, Beth."

Her mother hung up with an abrupt click. Beth placed her receiver back too, shaking her head. Confused was just the beginning of it.

-------------------------

__

Dinner

Pacey chewed his way through a microwave meal, one eye on the game, one eye on his Notebook. When the phone rang he simply put his dinner down and reached for the phone.

"Pacey Witter," he said, reaching out to turn down the volume on the TV set.

"Hi, Pace, it's me. I got your message."

"Joey!" he said, losing interest in the football game at last. He turned the television off completely. "I take it from your tone you know what's happening."

"Beth phoned me this morning. Do you know what's wrong with him?"

"Yeah, I spoke to Gail earlier. She's been worried sick. He's been in some kind of accident. I promised I'd fly down there and bring him back to Capeside. If you've got some free time, I think you should come down with me."

"I agree. As soon as Beth explained everything, I knew I had to go. When are you heading down there?"

"As soon as possible. We can't expect Jackson and Beth to deal with this on their own for long - but I have to work. It'll probably be the day after tomorrow."

"Right, I can do that. Look, there's something else. Beth says the last thing he remembers is going to visit me in my third year of college."

"Oh god… you don't think…?"

"Yes. Why else would he follow Beth and Jackson around like that? They do look like us."

"They're not going to like it when they find out," Pacey said grimly. 

"They'll cope," Joey said shortly. "Look, Pace, I'll ring you back. I have another call."

"Sure, I'll speak to you later,"

"See you soon," Joey cut him off.

Pacey sat for several moments scratching his head. This was not what he'd thought of when he planned his summer vacation. But then, he guessed his son wasn't exactly getting what he expected either. Feeling slightly guilty, Pacey reached for the piece of paper with Jackson's number.

-------------------

Jackson reached over and took a handful of Beth's fries.

"Hey! I said you could have _one_."

"Ah, come on - you're never going to eat all of those!"

"It would be nice to have the opportunity," she glared at him. Jackson just grinned back at her stupidly.

"Look, this is our first time alone together all day - do you really want to get mad at me?"

"Yes."

Jackson pulled a face at her.

"How long do you think we'll have to look after him?" Beth asked Jackson, speaking of Dawson.

"Dunno," Jackson said. "We'll have to wait until our parents call back at least. Maybe then we can drop him in a dumpster."

"You really don't like him do you?" she smiled.

"No, no not really," Jackson said, feining a lighthearted tone. "He follows us half-way across the country. Leaves us stranded here looking after a grown man. God, he can't even remember our names," he grimaced.

"He's ill, that's all. He wasn't like that when I first met him. He was kind and friendly. And he's our parents best friend," Beth reasoned.

"Well, I don't remember my dad ever being in contact with him. As far as I know they haven't spoken to one another since before I was born. Don't think they're such great friends anymore. And by the sound of it, Dawson still thinks he's having an affair with your mom anyhow." 

Beth didn't reply. She sat there in their cheap restaurant, chewing her food slowly.

"What's up?" Jackson said after a while, realising she was lost in her own thoughts.

"You don't think something _is_ going on, do you?" she asked carefully.

"Huh?"

"Between my mom and Pacey? Now, I mean."

Jackson choked as he swallowed his coke. "Are you serious?"

"Just think about it a minute," Beth said slowly, wanting to put her thoughts out clearly. "It's not beyond the realm of possibility. They see each other more now, because of us. I know Dawson's memory's all screwy but the one thing he seems sure of is that he is angry with Joey and Pacey. He was prepared to follow them all the way here to confront them! He seemed convinced they were having an affair, behind his back. If that's true… they lied to us both. They both set they broke up in high school. If they lied before - couldn't they be lying now?"

"And that's your evidence? That they _might_ have been lying to us in the past. And your proof of that comes from a guy who doesn't even know what day it is?" Jackson asked incredulous. "Besides they can't… it's sick. That's gotta be some kind of incest, right? And do you honestly believe your mother would cheat on your father?"

Beth shook her head.

"Mom and Dad have been having problems - they're not even on the same continent most of the time for Christ's sake. And you should have heard her on the phone."

"No no no, no! Beth. No! My father wouldn't do something like that to me. Not even with your mother. I don't believe it."

"Well," Beth shrugged. "I'll guess we'll see, won't we?"

___________________________________________________________

To be contd. Please read/review!! 


	5. mother tongue

Part Five

-------------------------

Jackson picked up the ringing telephone by the bed.

"Hel-lo?" he grunted.

"Jackson?"

"Dad?"

"I've been trying to reach you all last night, man - where've you been?"

Jackson tried to sit up straight, trying to think clearly through the weird tubthumping in his temples.

"Getting very very drunk, I think," he croaked.

"What happened to Dawson?" his father asked.

"He went to bed nice and early so the adults could go out and play," Jackson answered sharply, making his head hurt. "You're not going to have a go at me for getting drunk?"

"Would there be any point? Sounds like your brain's giving you the best lecture right now, anyway."

"Ain't that the truth. So what happened?"

"Well, we're coming to rescue you!" Pacey said cheerfully. "You can be back on your own very soon. Joey and I are flying down tomorrow to deal with Dawson."

"You and Joey…" Jackson repeated. "Together?"

"Yep. I spoke to her last night. If you can keep an eye on Dawson just one more day, that'd be great."

"What's wrong with him, Dad. Why's he here?" Jackson managed to ask.

"He's ill, Jackson. I spoke to his mother yesterday. I called her right after you called me. She said he was in a bad accident just a few months ago and he's been having bouts of serious amnesia ever since. From the sound of it, he can't remember much about the present at all. Gail Leery thinks it would help a lot if Joey and I spoke to him and explained things properly. He still remembers us."

Jackson felt an overwhelming feeling of relief wash over him, just before he felt an overwhelming feeling of sickness hit him full force in the stomach.

"Okay, Pop, I really gotta….."

Pacey voice came laughing down the phone, followed by a click. 

-------------------------

Beth poured three packets of headache cures into a tall glass of water.

"How's your head?" she asked Jackson, seeing him watch her.

"Painful… very very painful."

She smiled weakly. 

"Multiply that by one thousand and you're somewhere near what my brain's telling me."

"Well, I've got some news that won't help. My dad phoned this morning and managed to provide us with some fuel for your theory."

"My theory?"

"Our parents' wild affair? Well, we can ask them about it soon enough - they're flying down here together tomorrow to talk to Dawson."

"Mom? And Pacey?"

"Yup."

"What did he say about Dawson?"

"He has amnesia. They're coming down here to help him and take him back to Capeside."

"Well then, there's our answer. We were overreacting."

"I'm sorry - we?"

"Okay, _me_. I overreacted."

Jackson stared at Beth in surprise. "That's it? You've changed your mind just like that? You'd almost got me convinced something was going on last night. Hence the hangovers."

"I know, I know, Jackson, and I'm sorry. But we can't afford to think like that. We have to trust them, we must. Otherwise there's no chance for us."

He sat down opposite her. "I'm glad you feel like that, because it's true. We've known that ever since last year, ever since we decided this was more than just a holiday fling. We have to be able to accept whatever our parents _were_, but know that's not what they _are_."

"And hope that it stays that way," Beth couldn't help adding, with a wry smile.

----------------------------

Finally they saw her, walking quickly along the sidewalk, carrying a box of groceries. She disappeared inside the house.

"Are you sure you're ready for this, with everything that's been happening?" Beth asked.

Jackson drummed his fingers on the steering wheel. They had been sat outside his mother's house for nearly an hour, waiting for her to come home. Now he had to confront her, see her. 

"Yes, it's perfect. I'm so confused about everything else, I'm probably at my least combative… But you will come with me, won't you?"

"Of course - if you're sure you want me there."

"I need you there," he grasped her hand and squeezed it. She kissed him.

"Then I'm there," she said.

They got out of the car and walked over to the house. Standing on the doorstep, Jackson took a deep breath and rang the bell. It seemed an eternity before they heard footsteps coming down the hall.

The door swung open. Before them, Sally Adams stood smiling, not immediately recognising the visitors. Then, before they had said anything, her smiled slowly faded, leaving a face displaying her shock. 

"Jackson?" she breathed, staring at her son.

"Mom," he nodded awkwardly.

She pulled him into a hug.

-------------------------

"You've grown so much, Jackson, I can't believe it - you must be taller than Pacey by now."

"Yes," Jackson said blankly.

Sally poured them all some coffee.

"I hope this is okay," she said, handing Jackson and Beth a mug each. "I haven't got anything else. Normally I'd have some cola or something…"

"I'm eighteen, Sally, not eight," Jackson said sharply.

"Oh… yes of course, I wasn't trying to… never mind," she turned her attention to Beth. "And you're off to college too, in the fall?"

"Yes," Beth smiled politely. "The same one as Jackson, we wanted to be together."

Jackson mother smiled, equally polite. "That's nice for you both. You must be pretty serious about each other."

"How would you know?" Jackson asked.

There was an awkward pause. Sally seemed uncertain what to say next. Jackson was staring at her accusingly. Beth felt awkward for both of them, and for herself. Luckily for the three of them, the phone chose that minute to ring.

"Oh… excuse me a moment," Sally said, rushing into the kitchen.

Beth turned round to glare at her boyfriend.

"That's you being uncombative?" she hissed. "I'd hate to see you when you are. What's got into you, Jackson?"

He glared back at her. "Don't start on me now, Beth. It was hard enough for me to come here at all - I'm doing my best!"

"You're not even trying!" Beth said exasperated. "We came here for a reason, and it wasn't to do this. If you don't care about what happens between you two, then let's go right now. If you do care, if you want to salvage something here, then you have to make an _effort_!"

"What, like she is, you mean?" Jackson turned round to face her. "All polite and distant. That how your parents talk to you is it?"

"We just arrived on her doorstep out of nowhere, Jackson, give her a chance."

"What makes you think she deserves one?"

There was a pause, then Beth said softly, "Why else would we be here?"

Jackson couldn't answer her. 

"You two need to talk. You can't do that in front of me. I'll go and check on Dawson - leave you two to it."

"No, wait - you said you'd be here for me."

"You done the hard part now, Jackson. We're here, in the door - I can't help you any more, it's not my business. This is between you and Sally and you have to confront one another. I'll see you later. I wish you all the luck in the world, sweetheart," she kissed him on the forehead.

He stared after her but couldn't argue anymore. He tried his hardest not to feel abandoned. He needed to focus on his mother. Jackson heard her in the kitchen, hanging-up the phone and walking slowly back towards the living room. 

"Where's Beth?" She spoke first.

"Gone - she had some stuff to do."

"You mean she wanted us to be on our own. She's a smart girl."

"I know - too smart for me," Jackson rubbed his head.

"You're still doing that self-deprecating thing, huh?" His mother settled down opposite, more at ease now it was just the two of them. "Well, that's one thing I wish you hadn't got from your father. You have to stand up for yourself, Jackson. You know what you told me the last time I saw you? You were, what, fifteen, and I remember asking you if you were going to ask out that girl you liked. You remember what you said? "I'm a border-line geek and she's a goddess. It's not gonna happen." How about that, huh?" Sally laughed a little, shaking her head at her son.

"Well, you know what, I did ask her out - in the end," he told her, smarting a little at her laughter.

"Yeah? What happened?"

"She dumped me for my best friend."

"That should make you feel better."

"Excuse me?"

"That just proves that even a goddess can go out with a border-line geek, and that you were better than her after all. You shouldn't have needed to go through that before you realised it."

Jackson just blinked a little. He had had such a poor relationship with his mother, he never recalled her paying him a compliment before.

----------------------------

"How is Pacey these days?" she asked him, as they moved out to the veranda. He settled down the tray of lemonade and Oreo's he had been carrying.

Jackson paused for a minute before saying, "Good, good I think."

"It must be weird for him now, with you about to leave the nest and all."

"I'm not _abandoning_ him," Jackson replied defensively. "I'll still be around."

"You've always been devoted to him," she mused, looking up with a smile that aggravated him.

"And you think I should idolise _you _instead? A mother who doesn't even know the meaning of the word?"

"I've been waiting for you to say something like that," she responded calmly. "Why don't you get the rest of it off your chest while you're here?"

Her attitude infuriated him. She seemed to find his anger and aggression towards her amusing somehow.

"I don't understand you at all. You have a child in this world that knows nothing about you - not even your favourite colour - and you couldn't give a damn. And even when that child, now an adult, drives half way across the country to see you, you _still_ don't give a damn! I came here to ask you why - why you left me and never came back. I came here to try and salvage something from our thin genetic relationship but it's hopeless, isn't it? You couldn't give a shit, you cold hearted bitch."

She sat there blinking back at him, a little taken aback. 

"Do you feel better now?" she asked him.

He shook his head at her. "Goodbye, Sally."

He turned away from her, and would have walked away too if she hadn't called him back.

"Wait, Jackson, don't go yet. You've got your feelings out in the open, and its good that I heard them, but it's only fair that you listen to my side."

"I don't owe you anything,"

"Please, Jackson, otherwise we may never see each other again and it'll never be said. I can answer your questions. Why I left, why it looks like I don't care. And I do care, by the way, more than you know."

Eventually he turned around to face her.

----------------------------

"I didn't want a child. I was in love with Pacey - I cared more about him than I ever had about anybody - but I was damaged goods. We both had our problems and the last thing we needed was to be playing at being parents. But we stayed together, and then I had you. We tried to make ourselves a family. But my problem was I didn't really know what that was. God knows, I never had one when I was growing up. I could deal with screwing up my own life, but not yours and Pacey's. That's why I had to leave."

"You thought you were doing what was best for me?"

"Pacey is a good man and a wonderful parent, Jackson. I saw that right away. I knew he would take good care of you. Pacey and I would never have lasted long - and where would that have left you? Listen… it's probably difficult for you to understand…"

"No it's not," Jackson said sharply. "You've told me the facts - you didn't want me, and you didn't want to look after me. You didn't want Dad either, so you left us both. You left for selfish reasons, but you've convinced yourself that you did it for me… you're ridiculous. If you cared so much about me, why did you never contact me? Come and see me?"

"It wasn't fair to Pacey to cut in on the life the two of you had made together. And when you were younger… you'd get too upset when I left again… it got harder for me too…" Sally's voice was beginning to wobble. "I didn't mean it to, but somehow it just got easier to stay away. I didn't want to Jackson, really, but I couldn't… I couldn't…" Several tears were falling down her face by now. She turned away from him to wipe her eyes. "I never stopped caring, or thinking about you, Jackson. You're my boy, and I never forgot that. But… I was no good for you."

"It would've been nice if I'd had the chance to find that out for myself," Jackson murmured.

"You say that now, Jackson, but look at you," Sally gestured to him. "You're such a clever, handsome, _well-adjusted_ young man. You did just fine on your own."

"With dad," he added.

"With Pacey," she nodded.

Then they both sat there, for a long time, just being silent together.

-------------------------------

He found her later in the garden of the hotel. She was sitting alone, wearing one of his jumpers; pulling it round her knees.

"Beth?" he called out gently.

She turned round immediately and smiled at him.

"He-ey," she said carefully, "how'd it go?"

"Let's not talk about it just now," he smiled. "I'll tell you everything soon, but for now… I'm just all talked out."

He slumped down next to her on the seat and she cuddled up to him. Smiling at her, he put an arm around her and kissed her hair.

"Is that my jumper?" he asked.

"Yeah - it's cold out here now."

"You're stretching it."

"God, you're so _anal_."

He squeezed her tighter and she placed her hand in his, as they sat outside together in the moonlight.

_____________________________________________________________

TBC. Please read/review!


End file.
